1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a device for pulling off a wheel hub on a vehicle, and more particularly to a device for removing wheel hubs on truck trailers having different type wheel arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of devices for pulling off wheels. However, most of them are concerned with self-propelled vehicles which have a different type of wheel hub construction than wheel hub constructions on the wheels of truck trailers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,154 describes a wheel puller which has a hollow housing provided with an internally threaded surface adapted to engage with an external threaded surface on a wheel hub, the device having a threaded rod which is threaded against the end of the vehicle axle and thereby exerting a force to pull the wheel hub off the axle. This type of device is limited only to wheel hubs having an externally threaded surface. Another wheel-pulling device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,448, which is quite similar to the device discussed in the preceding patent, except that this device has a split collar having an internally threaded surface adapted to engage with an external threaded surface on the wheel hub. None of the described known devices are capable of removing wheel hubs on truck trailers.